OpenSimulator
Architecture OpenSimulator can operate in one of two modes: standalone or grid mode. In standalone mode, a single process handles the entire simulation. In grid mode, various aspects of the simulation are separated among multiple processes, which can exist on different machines. Standalone mode is simpler to configure, but is limited to a smaller number of users. Grid mode has the potential to scale as the number of users grows. In grid mode, responsibilities are divided among six servers: the user server, the grid server, the asset server, the inventory server, the messaging server, and the region server.http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Configuration#Standalone_vs._Grid OpenSimulator utilizes loadable modules for most of its functionality. These loadable modules can be independently developed to add functionality to the server.http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Getting_Started_with_Region_Modules The OpenSimulator project is hosting a collection of these loadable modules on OpenSimulator GForge. Protocols OpenSimulator currently uses the Second Life protocol for client to server communication, and is compliant with the Second Life viewer by Linden Lab. The Second Life protocol utilises both UDP and XML-RPC. In the future, other protocols may be implemented. One currently proposed protocol is Metaverse Exchange Protocol (MXP), which is a second generation client to server communication protocol proposal. Internally OpenSimulator server components communicate with XML-RPC and REST (JSON/HTTP and XML/HTTP). Community / Kommyuniti / 社群 Connecting Connecting to OpenSim requires installation of one of the available viewers.http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Connecting With a browser protocol handler it is possible to launch viewer by clicking a link in a web page.http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Browser_Protocol_Handler After installing a viewer and a protocol handler it is easy to connect to one of the public grids. Public Grids There are several public grids available which usually require registration.http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Grid_List Grids generally contribute to the project through testing and community participation. These budding multiverses normally contain user generated content and may be based around user contributed resources. Instoleiçion Meik-instol mono Steps: # cd /opt # wget http://ftp.novell.com/pub/[[mono]]/sources/mono/mono-1.9.1.tar.bz2 # bunzip2 mono-1.9.1.tar.bz2 ; tar -xvf mono-1.9.1.tar # cd mono-1.9.1 # ./configure --prefix=/opt/mono # make ; make install configure: creating ./config.status config.status: creating Makefile config.status: creating include/Makefile config.status: creating include/private/Makefile config.status: creating doc/Makefile config.status: executing depfiles commands config.status: executing default commands mcs source: $(top_srcdir)/mcs olive source: GC: included TLS: __thread SIGALTSTACK: yes Engine: Building and using the JIT 2.0 Beta: yes 2.1 Alpha: yes JNI support: IKVM Native libgdiplus: assumed to be installed zlib: system zlib oprofile: no BigArrays: no DTrace: no Meik-instol nant # cd /opt # wget http://ftp.novell.com/pub/mono/sources/nant/nant-0.86-beta1-src.tar.gz # tar -zxvf nant-0.86-beta1-src.tar # make install prefix=/opt/nant opt# wget http://ftp.novell.com/pub/mono/sources/nant/nant-0.86-beta1-src.tar.gz --2009-05-18 02:49:37-- http://ftp.novell.com/pub/mono/sources/nant/nant-0.86-beta1-src.tar.gz 正在查找主機 ftp.novell.com... 130.57.1.88 正在連接 ftp.novell.com|130.57.1.88|:80... 連上了。 已送出 HTTP 要求，正在等候回應... 200 OK 長度: 2187213 (2.1M) application/x-gzip Saving to: `nant-0.86-beta1-src.tar.gz' 100% > 2,187,213 70.2K/s in 31s 2009-05-18 02:50:14 (68.5 KB/s) -- 已儲存 ‘nant-0.86-beta1-src.tar.gz’ 2187213/2187213) BUILD SUCCEEDED Total time: 1 seconds. BUILD SUCCEEDED Total time: 33.2 seconds. Dawnloud OpenSim en biuld Steps: #svn co http://opensimulator.org/svn/opensim/trunk opensim #cd opensim #./runprebuild.sh #nant BUILD SUCCEEDED Total time: 1.5 seconds. BUILD SUCCEEDED Total time: 163.5 seconds. References / Riförènses / 參考資料 See also / Si osou / 參看 * Second Life External links / Ikstörnol liŋk / 外部連結 * OpenSimulator home page * OpenSimulator modules and related open source projects Compilation and Building / Kompaileiçion en Biuldiŋ / Debian/Ubuntu * Fedora/Redhat * Category:Second Life